Un día más
by Luna Carya
Summary: Todos son felices ahí, no conocen ningún tipo de sufrimiento, tienen todo lo que pueden desear. Pero si alguien siente que no encaja, ¿podría ser libre y rebelarse contra el sistema, aunque ello implique dejarlo todo atrás? YAOI [COMPLETO]


**Un día más  
****Autora:** Sekari Sumeragi  
**Escrito:** Octubre de 2005  
**Revisado:** Octubre de 2005  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing y sus personajes son propiedad de Bandai, Sotsu Agency y Sunrise. Si Gundam Wing me perteneciera... piensen las posibilidades... Tampoco es mío el libro "Un Mundo Feliz", lo escribió Aldous Huxley.  
**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno (UA), shounen-ai, yaoi ligero  
**Clasificación:** Angst, ciencia ficción, shounen-ai  
**N/A:** Basado parcialmente en el libro "Un Mundo Feliz". Son 3.539 palabras, pero ya no he podido quitarle más.  
- ... - lo que se dice  
" ... " lo que se piensa

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Un día más**

Siempre era lo mismo. Despierta, vístete, ve al trabajo, regresa a casa. Cada vez que se levantaba, sabía lo que le esperaba a lo largo del día. Los tiempos estaban cronometrados, el clima era constante, la gente a la que veía eran sólo rostros inamovibles. No existían cosas que no fueran necesidades. Incluso los deseos se habían convertido en necesidades, puesto que todo lo que alguien llegaba a querer, eventualmente lo obtenía.  
Nadie sabía cómo era que eso ocurría, y nadie se lo preguntaba. Todos habían olvidado que cosas como el hambre, la guerra, las armas, la religión y las razas existieron.  
Ahora, todos eran felices.

Para Trowa Barton ése día pudo haber sido cualquier otro. Igual que para todos, pudo haber sido cualquier otro día.  
Como Oficial en Jefe de la Guardia Territorial, tenía la obligación de vigilar el perímetro este de la ciudad. No sabía qué era de lo que se tenían que proteger, ya que nunca habían enfrentado problema alguno.  
-Deberías salir más, -le dijo su hermana ésa mañana, -¿Sabes qué necesitas? Compañía, una chica que responda a lo que quieres. Podrías pedirlo a cualquiera de tus compañeras, no se negarán.

No, no lo harían. Como Trowa lo veía, eran otras personas las que lo buscaban, forzaban su compañía, y lo que se pudiera obtener de él como conversación. No se sentía atraído por la socialización de ningún tipo.  
Era un joven atractivo, alto, de ojos verdes fríos y misteriosos, con ése aire que atrae a las mujeres irremediablemente.  
Además, todos se pertenecían.  
Era lo normal. Para evitar sufrimientos, celos y ansiedad, los hombres podían tener a las mujeres que desearan, y las mujeres podían estar con cuantos hombres les placiera, incluso al mismo tiempo. No era obligatorio permanecer con una sola persona, al contrario, mientras más experiencias, mejor se vivía, ya que el estar demasiado tiempo con la misma persona traía complicaciones y responsabilidades.  
Todos eran creados en laboratorios a partir de donantes anónimos y no se mantenía registro de las emisiones. Igualmente, nadie alcanzaba una edad avanzada, antes eran "trasladados" y no se les volvía a ver. No había nada de compromiso, que mataba la individualidad y la libertad del individuo.  
Pero eran esta misma libertad y esta misma individualidad las que le decían a Trowa que el conseguir una relación como cualquier otra persona no era algo que quisiera hacer, no era para él. Sentía que la vida como fluía no era para él, puesto que no deseaba nada.

El edificio de las oficinas de la Guardia Territorial era una construcción del mismo color que todos, un tono gris aperlado y brillante, de pocos pisos, en forma de arco. Había otra igual del lado opuesto de la ciudad, en la cual trabajaba un conocido suyo, el Oficial Jefe Wufei Chang.  
Sentado en su oficina, completamente blanca desde paredes y muebles hasta la ropa que llevaba puesta, Trowa revisaba informes y reportes de sus empleados.  
Rodeando la ciudad, había un bosque metálico, los árboles se habían fundido muy juntos sobre un suelo liso, y conforme subían se cerraban, creaban cortinas plateadas y tupidas. Detrás de ése bosque habían dicho a Trowa que había otras ciudades, iguales entre ellas, rodeadas de más bosque de metal, para mantener a la ciudadanía distribuida uniformemente aprovechando mejor los recursos de la tierra.

Al final del día, los oficiales estaban retirándose del trabajo, y Trowa se disponía a hacerlo cuando su teléfono sonó. Identificó la voz de Lady Une, su superior, encargada de las secciones de Guardia de Frontera y Seguridad. No se escuchaba contenta.  
-Oficial Barton, necesito que venga a mi oficina de inmediato. Se ha presentado un asunto que requiere de su colaboración.  
Y colgó sin decir más.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Caminó sin prisa, con pasos largos, hasta el centro de la urbe. Llegó frente a otro edificio gris, alto y rectangular, al cual entró. Se trataba del Congreso General, y sin mirar a la gente alrededor, se dirigió al ascensor, y oprimió el botón que lo llevaría al piso de la oficina de Lady Une.  
Nada más llegar, se dio cuenta de que aquello por lo que lo habían llamado tenía que ser un asunto serio, ya que además de su jefe, estaban ahí Wufei, Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy, estos últimos, Coordinadores del Departamento de Seguridad. Hasta el momento, había trabajado con Heero en algunas ocasiones, mientras que Duo permanecía al otro lado con Wufei.

-Finalmente, el Oficial Barton nos hace el honor. No quiero saber qué es lo que lo ha demorado, pasemos al asunto que nos ocupa. -Une no era alguien que diera rodeos en ninguna situación.  
Trowa saludó a la comitiva con su mecánica cortesía y aparente desinterés.  
Heero estaba recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, Duo miraba por la ventana obviamente deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar y Wufei era el único que estaba sentado leyendo unos informes. Todos vestían de blanco, y en medio de la oficina del mismo color, imprimían a esta un aspecto aún más estéril y rígido.  
-Hemos encontrado una falla en el sistema, y ha sido en lo concerniente a la frontera, aunque sobra decirlo, lo habrán imaginado al ver que todos ustedes se encuentran aquí reunidos.

Trowa escuchaba, pero no le parecía que lo que sea que fuera a ser dicho tuviera algo que ver con él. Después de todo, sus subordinados habían sido bien entrenados y los reportes que entregaban no podían estar más completos...  
-Hoy mismo por la parte este de la ciudad fue avistado y capturado un posible atacante, alguien que avanzaba procedente del bosque...  
De pronto, Lady Une contaba con la atención de su auditorio, que hasta entonces parecía no importarle lo que sea que tuviera que decir. De no ser por su habitual falta de expresividad, todos en la habitación habrían notado la perturbación que Trowa experimentaba. Alguien había entrado por su sector¿Cómo había sido posible? A pesar de ser Jefe, él mismo hacía rondas, sólo para estar seguro, además de que las viejas costumbres eran algo difícil de romper. ¿Cómo pudo haberse colado alguien sin que él se enterara antes?

-Un momento -Duo se levantó de su lugar, mirando a Une con una expresión retadora, -si todo esto es asunto de la parte este, no veo por qué nosotros tenemos que estar aquí -dijo refiriéndose a Wufei -nuestro sector no ha reportado hada parecido y no creo que...  
-Si están aquí es por cuestión de prevención. Pudo haber pasado en su sector. Por las coordenadas que se registraron, el extraño penetró muy cerca de la división entre los dos, ha sido simplemente cuestión de suerte que la parte este fuera la afectada. -Une no iba a dejar que uno de sus subordinados le hablara de ésa forma.  
Confundido y algo avergonzado, Duo decidió sentarse y continuar escuchando.

-Ahora que están todos enterados de este desafortunado suceso pueden retirarse. Y espero mañana a primera hora las propuestas de cada uno de ustedes para evitar que esta situación vuelva a suceder.  
Entendiendo la orden, los cuatro hombres saludaron y dieron vuelta para salir.  
-Oficial Barton, no he terminado con usted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Al salir de la oficina de Une, Trowa se dio cuenta de que Heero, Duo y Wufei lo habían estado esperando.  
-Vamos a ir al "Steam"¿quieres venir?  
A pesar de no ser alguien que acostumbrara salir, pero no teniendo otra cosa mejor que hacer, Trowa aceptó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Una vez dentro del bar, los cuatro se dirigieron a una mesa pero no pasó mucho antes de que se acercaran a la mesa un grupo de chicas, todas jóvenes y hermosas. Apenas si hubo conversación, antes de que cada uno de ellos fuera conducido hasta la parte superior del bar y por parejas entraron a diferentes habitaciones.  
Ahí, Trowa comenzó a relajarse poco a poco entre las lentas caricias de la chica, y comenzó a tocarla también, desabrochando su blusa y falda blancas.  
Este tratamiento continuó por un tiempo, hasta que ella comenzó a jalarlo hacia la cama. Él se detuvo antes de que el asunto pasara a mayores, para decepción de la chica, quien lo sacó de la habitación, aunque no es que tuviera que hacerlo, ya que Trowa se encontraba más fuera que dentro cuando ella se dio cuenta.

Decidió que ya que sus compañeros seguramente se encontrarían muy ocupados, él se iría de una vez.  
Pasó frente a las puertas donde éstos habían desaparecido, y se extrañó al ver una de ellas abierta. No lo pudo evitar y se asomó, encontrándose con una habitación vacía. continuó por el pasillo, la siguiente puerta estaba cerrada y se escuchaban suaves gemidos del interior. De la que estaba en seguida, sin embargo, provenían otros más fuertes y profundos, y esta se golpeaba contra el marco. Apenas se alejaba del lugar, cuanto escuchó otra cosa. Se dio vuelta, y ahí en el piso estaban Duo y Heero, uno sobre el otro, a medio vestir.  
-Trowa... tú... esto... nosotros... -eran las palabras que luchaban por articularse al salir de la boca de Duo. Heero no parecía tener nada qué decir.  
Sin decir palabra, Trowa sólo los miró antes de seguir caminando para salir del bar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
El siguiente día fue diferente de los que había vivido Trowa hasta entonces. No fue a su oficina, sino que se dirigió al Departamento de Seguridad, cerca del Congreso General, como Lady Une le había encomendado el día anterior.  
Sabía a quienes se encontraría ahí, y estaba preparado para cualquier situación que obligatoriamente ocurriría. Lo que Heero y Duo estaban haciendo iba en contra de todo lo establecido. Otra de las tantas prohibiciones que acompañaban las libertades de la sociedad.  
Pero no había ido a discutir cuestiones morales, sino a llevar a cabo su trabajo. Siendo su responsabilidad la frontera, también era su responsabilidad enterarse de la forma en que el intruso consiguió entrar.

Bajó un piso y tecleó una clave en una puerta para abrirla. Aún siendo una celda, tenía un aspecto limpio, no tanto como el blanco de pisos superiores, sino que era de un azul pálido.  
No como el azul de los ojos que asaltaron a Trowa desde el fondo de la celda. Este nuevo tono era una combinación vibrante, despedía calidez e ingenuidad hasta cierto punto, con un brillo de inteligencia que no pasaba desapercibido. Y por alguna razón, creyó sentirse bienvenido en ésa mirada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Era la primer persona que entraba a ése lugar al que lo habían llevado apenas el día anterior.  
De nuevo¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Sí, siempre había tenido curiosidad acerca de lo que se escondía detrás de aquella reja, separada de su ciudad por un grueso bosque. Desde que podía recordar, toda la gente decía que nadie debía acercarse a ése lugar, y había enviados del gobierno que montaban guardia día y noche. Era como si estuviera atrapado en su propia ciudad. No lo soportaba, no podía vivir con la idea de estar encerrado y posiblemente estar siendo observado día y noche como una rata blanca de laboratorio.  
Fue por eso que un buen día se decidió, y consiguió cruzar el enrejado. En medio de la noche, cargó todo lo que le había parecido necesario, como brújula y provisiones. Escuchó a los guardias y sus perros corriendo, gritando y preguntándose entre ellos qué era lo que había pasado, si alguien había conseguido atravesar.  
"No, aún no." pensó, mientras corría tan rápido como le dejaban las raíces salientes y la maleza del suelo. Sin poder ver, se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta la barda cuando se estrelló contra ella. El golpe lo sacó de balance, pero consiguió sostenerse de la misma reja. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado, escuchó pasos pesados detrás de él, acompañados de ladridos. Y como si su vida dependiera de ello, subió por el enrejado, pero su tobillo fue apresado por el perro. Sintió cómo los dientes del animal se clavaban en su carne, pero no soltó la reja. Cuando el perro lo soltó, fue el guardia quien comenzó a jalarlo. Aún así no se dejó arrastrar, pateó al guardia con su pie sano y le dejó caer la mochila que llevaba. A pesar del dolor, trepó lo que le hacía falta como si no hubiera un mañana.  
Después, sólo echó a correr, no importaba la dirección, sólo alejarse de aquél lugar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Después de que Trowa escuchó la historia del extraño, no sentía que lo fuera más. Comenzaron a hablar más naturalmente, no como si fuera el interrogatorio que debía ser.  
-¿Sabes por qué estaba encerrado¿Qué es lo que intentan observar manteniendo gente ahí?  
-No lo sé. No sabía que alguien estuviera haciendo algo semejante.  
-Pero me dijiste que tú eres quien cuida la frontera, debes saber algo.  
-Nadie me había dicho nada.  
-¿No sabías qué era lo que estabas guardando, y aún así lo hacías?  
-Sí. Me dijeron que debía hacerlo, y eso he hecho. Desde siempre.  
-¿Siempre?  
-Es para lo que me hicieron.  
¿Qué tenía este muchacho? Cuando le contó acerca de su afán por salir del encierro, era como si estuviera tocando algo dentro de él. Eran más parecidos de lo que podría haberse notado a simple vista.  
-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó Trowa, dándose cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado en una conversación sin meta.  
-Creo. que lo que quiero es ver lo que hay fuera del lugar donde estaba.  
-¿Quién te envía? -la sospecha estaba alzándose de nuevo. Nadie había logrado hacerlo dudar antes, y no iba a dejar que sucediera ahora.  
-Ya te conté que vine por mi voluntad¿por qué no me crees?  
¿Y cómo iba a creer a alguien que pudiera decidir de ésa manera?  
-Esto no lleva a ninguna parte. Volveré cuando estés listo para decir la verdad -dijo Trowa caminando hacia la salida.  
-Tú y yo no deberíamos estar peleando.  
Trowa se detuvo en seco.  
"¿Cómo? Si es justo lo que yo..."  
Salió inmediatamente, sin mirar atrás.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
-¿Qué conseguiste? -Wufei lo esperaba afuera.  
-No mucho. Se resiste a hablar. -Trowa mintió -Creo que volveré mañana. -dijo caminando por el corredor. "¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué no puedo decir todo lo que me contó? Hay algo en ésa historia, en ésa voz..."  
-¿Te divertiste anoche?  
-Ah... no, me fui bastante rápido.  
Silencio.  
-¿Cómo lo haces?  
-¿El qué?  
-Ir por ahí, acostándote con mujeres, haciendo tu trabajo sin preguntar.  
-Tú también lo haces, lo del trabajo. De las mujeres, es lo normal, solamente sigo lo que se ha enseñado.  
Parecía muy lógico, obedecer lo impuesto. Además, era lo más fácil, así nadie miraría mal. Era como dejarse llevar por la corriente.

-Trowa necesitamos hablar.  
La voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos provenía de Heero. A su lado estaba Duo. Era evidente de lo que tenían que hablar. Dándose cuenta de la situación, Wufei siguió su camino.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
-¿No le dirás a nadie lo que viste ayer, verdad? -una vez que entraron en la oficina que él y Heero compartían, Duo dejó escuchar lo asustado que estaba. Trowa sólo guardó silencio.  
-Sabemos que es algo que no está permitido y que no es lo correcto. Además de que ambos somos hombres, nos hemos estado viendo por más de tres meses.  
-­¡Heero¿Qué es...  
-Trowa, a pesar de todo, los dos nos sentimos a bien así. ¿Es lo correcto tan importante?  
-¿No eran felices como todos antes de... eso? -una parte de Trowa estaba confundida, mientras que a la otra le parecía que todo encajaba -¿No es egoísta el querer tener a una persona solamente para uno mismo?  
-Sí, tal vez lo sea. Pero cuando dos que tienen lo mismo en mente se encuentran¿no sería lo mejor permanecer juntos todo lo que sea posible? -Duo parecía muy convencido.  
-Éramos felices como todos, sí. Pero ahora es diferente, tenemos esto que es sólo entre nosotros, algo en lo que nadie más puede participar, que nadie más puede tener.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Transcurrió una semana, durante la cual Trowa iba todos los días a visitar al intruso. En eso se habían convertido los interrogatorios, y para el segundo se había enterado de que su nombre era Quatre, tenía su misma edad, y venía de un lugar totalmente diferente, donde la gente vestía de varios colores, los árboles estaban vivos, había algo llamado "familia", algo importante de nombre "amigo", y otra cosa llamada "pareja".  
Poco a poco Trowa también comenzó a abrirse, y encontró que hablar con Quatre era una actividad que podía llevar a cabo con gusto y naturalmente. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban entre ellos, y también le explicó el orden de las cosas dentro de su ciudad, antes de llevarlo un par de noches a recorrerla, cuidándose de no ser descubiertos. Fue hasta entonces que Trowa se dio cuenta de que la ciudad era hermosa a ésas horas, con las luces encendidas, y Quatre no se arrepentía de haber sido capturado, después de todo, él mismo lo había buscado.  
Día a día, Trowa sólo esperaba el momento de ir a ver a Quatre, y cada vez se sorprendía pensando más seguido y por más tiempo en él.  
Cada vez que se retiraba de la celda, si alguien preguntaba, Trowa respondía que no había conseguido nada de información. Algo dentro de él le indicaba que eso era lo mejor, para proteger a ése muchacho tan diferente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes¿Te sientes mal?  
Al final de la segunda semana, cuando Trowa entró a la celda, notó que algo no estaba bien con Quatre. Después de un momento, cuando el chico no respondió, supo que algo había ocurrido. A decir verdad, desde hacía unos tres días, Quatre había dejado de hablar y de portarse como antes.  
Trowa se acercó a la cama donde Quatre estaba sentado, y bajando sobre una rodilla frente a él, le tocó la cara, sus manos a ambos lados de esta. No tenía fiebre. Lo miró de frente, y vio que sus ojos y sus reflejos estaban bien, a juzgar por la sorpresa en su rostro al sentir el contacto.  
Tal vez eran los reflejos de Trowa los que estaban mal, porque no pudo reaccionar cuando se cerró el espacio entre ellos. Sintió la respiración de Quatre mezclándose con la suya, y algo suave sobre sus labios, o tal vez eran los suyos contra los de su amigo. Pronto movió sus manos, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de Quatre, quien llevó los suyos encima de los hombros de Trowa, rodeando su cuello. Ninguno sabía quién era el que había comenzado, sólo que todo había llevado a ése momento. Trowa sintió la necesidad de hacer algo más, y encontrándose con el paso abierto hacia el interior de la boca de Quatre, no se detuvo. Memorizaron el camino una y otra vez, tocando todo por dentro, mientras que sus brazos se rodeaban con más fuerza, intentando estar más juntos, más, más cerca... Se separaron y Quatre miró a Trowa a los ojos. Éste subió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Quatre, que no pudo más, y hundió su cara en el pecho de Trowa.  
-¿Qué es lo que van a hacerme?  
Trowa no alcanzaba a entender, sólo lo abrazó, pero sabía que Quatre estaba llorando.  
-Quatre¿qué te han hecho?  
-Dijeron que era por mi bien, vinieron y me hicieron pruebas. Dijeron que no iban a doler, pero mintieron. Y dijeron algo de trasladarme, pero yo no quiero, sólo quiero estar contigo...  
Sólo quería estar con él... Quatre... su Quatre...  
-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño. Vamos a salir de aquí.  
Trowa no iba a dejar que llorara la única persona con quien había logrado tener algo que nadie más entendería, no iba a permitir que lo "trasladaran". Y todo además, porque se había negado a reportar lo que Quatre le contaba. Desde ahí había empezado a ser egoísta. Se había equivocado una vez en su intento de protegerlo, pero se aseguraría que no volvería a suceder.  
-Esta noche, Quatre, nos iremos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Fiel a su palabra, Trowa volvió ya entrada la noche, cuando todos se encontraban metidos en algún bar. Quatre se encontraba levantado y listo para partir. Ninguno de los dos sabía a dónde irían, sólo que tenía que ser rápido y lejos.  
Conociendo el edificio y los terrenos mejor que nadie, Trowa los condujo hasta el límite con el bosque de metal. Quatre siguió avanzando, pero Trowa se quedó clavado en el lugar.  
"¿Qué me espera allá... afuera?"  
-Trowa... -"Por favor, no me dejes".  
No hubo respuesta.  
"Podría quedarme y fingir como Heero y Duo, o adaptarme como Wufei"  
Quatre lo miró extendiendo su mano.  
-Trowa... -"Yo no te dejaré".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Dentro de toda la felicidad en ésa ciudad, había alguien que no embonaba.  
'Despierta'.  
Si una vez pudo creer que la tenía, después de que la conoció en verdad y renunció a ella, no podía volver atrás.  
'Vístete'.  
"Pertenezco a éste lugar. Aquí es donde debo estar. Me dicen que así ha de ser."  
'Ve al trabajo'.  
"Sé que él encontrará a alguien más que pueda hacerlo verdaderamente feliz. No la excusa de felicidad que conozco, la única que pude darle."  
'Regresa a casa'.


End file.
